In resonant motors which produce an oscillating output action, metal springs are part of the motor contributing to the action. However, after a large number of successive uses, the springs develop metal fatigue, resulting in reduced performance and eventual breakage. The problem of metal fatigue in the springs is particularly prevalent in systems which operate at high frequency and hence have a large number of stress cycles. In addition, metal springs have space limitations relative to a desired output stroke, since for a given degree of desired movement, i.e. 1 millimeter, for example, of a workpiece, approximately five times that distance is required between the opposing masses for the mechanical springs.
It would hence be desirable to have a motor arrangement which produces a desired motor output but without having major components which are subject to fatigue stresses and failures.